TALES OF SECRECY
by Echo1991
Summary: You've heard of Roswell. You've heard of Area 51. But do you really know what goes on in the desert? Aliens captured. A little girl held hostage. The fate of the Ohana at stake. Will they survive? Or will it be told as another case of mass hysteria


_**AREA 51: An Angel's Torture**_

_**CHAPTER I**_

It was a quiet evening on the small island of Kauai, Hawaii. On one side of this island sat a quaint island home. It seemed just like your average, Hawaiian household, but it was far from it. A tall Hawaiian woman, named Nani and about 18 or so with tan kaki shorts and a tank top walked in the front door of the home holding a pile of mail in hand. She walked into the kitchen, placing the mail on the table. She grabbed a butter knife out of a kitchen drawer and sat down at the table. She cut open the envelope with the dull knife and pulled out the enclosed letter. As she read, a look of shock and terror came over her face. She angrily stood up. "What?! $600 dollars?!" She yelled in her heavy Hawaiian accent, "I never spent $600 dollars on anything!" "PLEAKLEY!" She yelled.

Pleakley, a one eyed, three-legged, skinny, no bones, almost-looks-like-he's-a-noodle alien, heard his name. He sat in his room using his sewing machine to fix up a piece of cloth as he always did. He stopped sewing, however, when he heard his name and looked up with his one eye wide open in fear. Taking a gulp, he stood up and crept across the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Slowly opening the door out of his room, he shyly stepped out. He walked down the steps on his tiptoes as to not make any noise and cautiously peered into the kitchen. He saw Nani looking face down at the bills. Pleakley, trying to avoid trouble and get Nani in a better mood, entered the kitchen casually.

"Why hello, Nani," he began, "how was your day?" Nani looked up from her bills and gave Pleakley a stare that would make Jack the Ripper cower in fear.

"Good. Would you like some ice cream? Or toast, perhaps?" Pleakley asked, trying to change the subject, and to avoid talking about the bills. Nani just glared at him. Pleakley sighed in defeat and lowered his head.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked, drearily.

"Why were you using your twenty-eight credit cards AGAIN when I just gave you the money for groceries last week?" Nani yelled. Pleakley took a step back at her sudden explosion. He had never seen her so upset, except for that time he and Jumba vaporized the house when they first came to Earth.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to use my credit cards, so I didn't have to use the leafy-greens you call money." Pleakley retorted, still hoping to get off the hook. Nani put her hand on her hip. "What? Are you lolo? Didn't you remember that when you use your TWENTY-EIGHT credit cards you rack up debt? And we have to pay that debt back WITH INTEREST?!" Nani reminded Pleakley. Pleakley fell silent. He knew better. Shame and indignity fell upon him. Pleakley looked up at Nani again to speak, but before he could get out his thought, a shaking boom interrupted him.

Nani gasped. "Now what?!"

Jumba, a very big alien with four eyes, purplish skin, and a heavy Russian accent stumbled down the stairs covered in a black, charred substance as smoke poured out from his room. Thankfully, the smoke dispersed before it got to the alarm. Jumba coughed violently. Nani ran quickly to the bottom of the steps and skidded to a halt. She looked up at Jumba while Pleakley followed Nani close behind.

"What happened?" Nani asked in a worried tone. Once Jumba's coughing subsided, he looked down at Nani from half way up the steps and sighed.

"I vas working on evil genius device for Little Girl and 626 to catch more experiments with. But, instead, made boo-ya evil genius explosion."

"Are you ok?" Nani asked.

"Yes, but room is story of difference." Jumba said as he stood aside and showed how the explosion had damaged his room. Nani just stood in shock and awe. She stepped slowly to the top of the steps and into the room and looked around. Jumba and Pleakley's beds were incinerated and the walls, as well as anything on them were badly burnt.

"Jumba! I don't believe this!" Nani yelled. Pleakley burst into the room and ran up to the windowsill where he was growing yet another plant.

"My daffodil!" Pleakley yelled as he saw his plant was also incinerated. Pleakley picked up what remained of the plant and put it back into its pot.

"Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…" He told his flower, supposing a flower could think. Both Nani and Jumba give Pleakley an odd look. Then Nani turned to Jumba. "This is just perfect!" She says, "first the bills, now you damage your room, what next?" Nani said as she put her hand over her eyes in frustration.

A sudden crash was heard coming from outside. Nani, praying to God that that noise was only in her head. But to her dismay, Pleakley had heard the noise as well.

"Did anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"Oh, no…" Nani whined as she ran back down the stairs. Jumba and Pleakley exchanged surprised faces and ran after her. Nani ran into the family room and headed for the front door. She quickly raced outside, but stopped abruptly at the end of the porch steps. Nani went wide-eyed at the site that lay before her. Her car had been backed into a tree. The back end of the Jeep was totaled beyond repair.

"W-wh-who-who d-d-did th-this?" Nani stuttered in shock. At this point, Stitch heard what Nani had asked. The little, blue, furry alien pulled himself up out of the driver seat and slid down out of the car and onto the ground. "Sokka," Stitch began, "Meega hot wired car and crashed into tree." By this point, Nani could not take any more mishaps. "Wait, wait wait," Nani said, "You hot wired MY car and crashed it into a tree?" "Bujeeboo want to take me to beach." Angel, who could have easily been mistaken for Stitch with longer antennae and a white "V" shape on her chest, replied softly. She crouched down slightly in the passenger seat of the Jeep. Nani let out an exasperated sigh and crumpled up the papers still in her hands. Nani angrily stomped back up the steps and slammed the front door. Nani plopped down on the couch and sighed once more. She saw the TV remote sitting next to her on the couch. She promptly picked it up.

"Perhaps a little TV will get my mind off of this," she said as she hit the power button.

The TV flashed to life. The screen became increasingly brighter until it was a clear image. It was on cartoons-again. Nani shook her head at the senseless show and hit the channel up button. She repeated this process and surfed through the stations until she came across the Fox News station.

"We now go to New York with Shepard Smith," said the announcer.

"Hello, I'm Shepard Smith. Our top story tonight: Congress passed a bill a week ago that proclaims that people are to receive money if they capture an actual alien from space. Is it right? Or is it insanity?" the news reporter rhetorically asked. "Since 1980, the sightings and abductions of aliens has increased in the United States by 34, making the United States the 2nd highest number of alien sightings behind Britain…"

Nani watched in interest as she thought of a plan based on what she was seeing and hearing.

"…The bill also states that the person who turns in one alien will receive one thousand dollars in cash. This government organization for aliens is now a nation-wide program, also available to Alaska and Hawaii. Through a simple 1-800 number, this team can come directly to your house to investigate your alien." The 1-800 number appeared on the bottom of the TV screen as the news anchor turned to his co-anchor. "Now, Mike, let's hear some opinions on this." Said the anchor. "Well, Shepard, I believe…" The co-anchor went on about his opinion as they usually did on the news. The gears in Nani's head began to turn as she looked over at the phone sitting on the lamp table, mouth still agape. A devilish smile crept across her face. Nani reached over the end of the armrest of the couch and picked up the phone. Nani began dialing the number. After ringing a few times, a woman finally answered. A quaint "hello" was heard faintly coming through the phone.   
"Yes, I've got something here you might be interested in…" Nani said slyly.

Well, that is the end of the first chapter. I'm going to kinda rewrite this story and have it make more sense as well as continue it, but only if you insist! Enjoy!


End file.
